Certains cauchemars en pleine nuit noire
by SHIZOO
Summary: Tragique. Sur Love Disease des Super Junior. Les Dong Bang Shin Ki viennent d'annoncer leur dissolution. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment oublier autant de souvenirs aussi facilement ?


**Auteur:** AcidFlavor, comme on s'en serait douté.

**Acteurs**: Dong Bang Shin Ki, et juste eux. Et bien sur, ils ne sont pas à moi, et heureusement pour eux.

**Warning:** Arf. Va donc lire, ce serait spoiler un one-shoot terriblement court.

**Résumé:** Fini. Les Dong Bang Shin Ki ont annoncés leur dissolution. Et tout le monde ne le supporte pas forcément bien...

**Music:** Love Disease & Love U More des Super Junior.

* * *

**BANG**

YunHo ferme les yeux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer ce bruit sourd qui résonne encore à ses oreilles. Ce qu'il signifie. Une larme roule le long de sa joue, brûlante. On ne peut pas lui reprocher son geste n'est-ce pas ? Derrière la porte, un corps gît sans vie, sa main refermée sur le revolver ayant mis fin à ses jours. Le leader des DBSK revoit ce visage tant aimé le supplier. A-t-il eu raison de le laisser seul ? Son poing se sert. Il savait ce qui se produirait s'il lui tournait le dos. Un bruit de cavalcade retentit, et sous ses yeux embués de larmes surgit JunSu, affolé. Dans son dos apparaissent JaeJoong et ChangMin. En découvrant leur oppa effondré, ils s'arrêtent net, regardant avec apréhension la porte close. YunHo secoue la tête, la voix étranglée. Que pourrait-il dire de toute façon ? C'est fini. Lorsque YooChun lui a fait promettre de ne pas l'arrêter, il s'était senti tellement impuissant ....

_***_

-_** YooChun ? Tu viens ? Faut y aller.**_

Le jeune homme pousse la porte de la chambre de son ami, s'attendant à trouver celui-ci en train de faire ses valises. Les Dong Bang Shin Ki ne sont plus. L'annonce a été faite il y a quelques semaines par Lee Soo Man. Ils ne sont plus rien. Mais depuis qu'ils ont atteint les trentes ans, il fallait s'en douter non ? Ils ne peuvent pas garder indéfiniment cette image de jeunes hommes sexy. Ils s'en vont, chacun de leur côté. JunSu a décidé de continuer seul dans la chanson. Avec sa voix d'or, personne ne pourra lui refuser ce droit. Bien au contraire, tous lui souhaite de s'envoler plus haut qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais pu aller, alourdi par le poids des autres. Ils ne regrettent pas leur carrière. Toute ces années étaient si belles, comment pourraient-ils regretter tout ces instants de bonheur tous ensemble ?

YunHo s'engouffre dans la chambre et découvre avec surprise que celle-ci est vide. En regardant autour de lui, il est assailli par une multitude de souvenirs. Combien de fois sont-ils venus ici, après une remise de prix les ayant encensés, une fois de plus, pour fêter entre eux leur réussite ? Il se souvient des rires épuisés mais doux de JaeJoong et ChangMin, pendant que JunSu, sous caféine, narrait des anecdotes sorties d'on ne sait où pour le plus grand plaisir d'un YooChun qui l'écoutait en souriant. Et lui qui se contentait de siroter son chocolat chaud en couvant son petit monde des yeux. Ce temps là va lui manquer. Mais ils sont amis, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Pas la fin de leur groupe en tout cas. Pourtant, YunHo a un doute.

ChangMin veut retourner finir ses études. Dans les yeux encore plein d'espoir du plus jeune danse le désir de faire quelque chose de totalement différent. Médecin, ou avocat pourquoi pas. Tous savent qu'il y arrivera. Il est malin le petit, et déterminé. Et il parle avec un tel enthousiasme que même s'ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il raconte, ils sont d'accord avec lui. Les lèvres du leader s'ouvrent sur un sourire. Son coeur se brise sous ce simple geste qu'il croyait pourtant anodin. Non. Ils ne seront plus jamais ensemble comme avant. Et l'idée de rentrer désormais tout les soirs dans un appartement vide le fait suffoquer. Plus de rires dans le salon quand il daignera enfin sortir le bout de son nez de son lit. L'odeur des repas soigneusement mitonné par JaeJoong va lui manquer. Les sms de JunSu, à vingt-deux heures, juste pour avoir de ses nouvelles, alors qu'ils ne sont séparés que par un mur, vont lui manquer. Le rire doux de YooChun écoutant ChangMin lui expliquer avec un sérieux inébranlable le mode de reproduction des grenouilles préuviennes, va lui manquer. Sa poitrine se contracte atrocement sur ses poumons, le faisant suffoquer. Les larmes aux yeux, il prend une grande inspiration. Ne pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Ce soir peut-être, lorsqu'il sera seul dans ce petit appartement qu'il s'est acheté à Daegu.

Alors que JaeJoong reste à Seoul pour continuer sa carrière d'acteur. Son physique ravageur s'embellit avec les années, et YooChun plaisante souvent sur le fait qu'à quatre-vingt ans, lorsqu'ils seront tous vieux et ridés, lui sera désiré de toute les mamies de leur maison de retraite. L'androgyne travaille d'arrache-pied, décidé à se débrouiller seul dorénavant. Ils n'en ont pas discuté, mais YunHo sait qu'ils ne seront plus les meilleurs amis du monde, comme ils l'étaient avant. Parce que si ce rôle presque ambiguë qu'ils avaient jusque là était vraiment eux, il correspondait à un boysband, pas à deux hommes matures. Ne plus pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras en embrassant sa joue. Ne plus s'endormir sur son épaule. Le jeune homme, qui ne l'est plus tant que ça en y pensant bien, se demande par quel miracle arrive-t-il encore à respirer, alors que le poids sur sa cage thoracique se fait plus douloureux.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui parvient enfin. Un pauvre sourire fâne sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. YooChun et lui sont les deux seuls à ne pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire désormais. Lorsqu'il sortira pour la dernière fois de ce qui fut leur vie, leur passé et leur avenir, il devra faire face à une chose qu'il n'a pourtant jamais connu. La solitude. Inutile de se mentir. Ils ne pourront pas être aussi proche, aussi présent les uns pour les autres, qu'ils l'étaient jusqu'à présent. Et ils ne trouveront jamais quelqu'un d'autre pour partager une telle amitié. C'était si fusionel, eux cinq. Si beau, si parfait, si tout. Pris de vertiges, YunHo s'asseoit sur le bord du lit abandonné de son ami pour se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Soudain, le leader, l'ancien leader, se demande vers qui se tourner. Comment est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir. La vie lui paraît soudain grise, lui qui la voyait d'habitude sous les couleurs des Dong Bang Shin Ki. Combien de fois, lorsqu'il parlait de leur avenir, ont-ils réalisés qu'ils ne se voyaient pas autrement qu'ensemble ? Pourquoi leur a-t-on donné des rêves aussi purs, si c'était pour les leurs reprendre ensuite ? YunHo essuie la larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil. Il se fait trop défaitiste, voilà tout. Dans quelques semaines, il se trouvera bien stupide d'avoir regretté la liberté qu'on lui offre enfin. Plus d'inquiètude à avoir pour tout ce petit groupe. Il n'aura plus à surveiller que tout le monde aille bien. Son regard échoue sur une photo d'eux trainant sur le sol. Merde. Il adorait ça. S'être fait un sang d'encre toute la nuit parce que JaeJoong et JunSu avaient disparus sans donner de nouvelles, oubliant leur télèphone à la maison. Et les retrouver le lendemain matin, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, sourire aux lèvres. Tout ces petits incidents qui faisaient leur quotidien, qui rythmaient leur vie. YunHo essaye de se faire du mal, de les détester, pour ne plus les aimer autant. Ils se sont disputés, souvent, bien sur. Une fois, JunSu et YooChun se sont même battu à propos d'une fille. Pendant de nombreuses semaines, l'atmosphère était devenue invivable. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard, s'insultaient vertement, et prenaient les autres à parti. Mais lorsque le sujet de leur rivalité s'était casée avec un autre, ils s'étaient regardés, avaient rit ensemble, et s'étaient installé pour une partie de wii.

Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment leur en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ? Même les pires instants passés ensemble ont un goût de paradis.

Le réveil sonne plusieurs fois sur la table de chevet, et YunHo commence à s'inquiéter. Se relevant, il va tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain du jeune chanteur pour lui intimer de sortir. Seul un grommellement lui répond. Exaspéré et pourtant amusé, YunHo commence à ressortir. Il veut profiter d'eux encore un peu. Juste un peu. S'il-vous-plait. Parce que toute ces années n'ont pas été suffisante. Lui, il voudrait plus, tellement plus. Il voudrait voir les enfants de JunSu courir dans la maison, se précipitant vers lui en lui demandant de leur apprendre une technique de combat, la bouche encore pleine des gâteaux amoureusement préparés par JaeJoong. Et ils hurleraient à la mort lorsque leur père les confieraient à ChangMin, chargé de leur faire réciter leur leçon. Mais ils se calmeraient bien vite, amusé par l'estomac glouton du jeune homme. Et le soir, ils s'installeraient tous dans le salon pour écouter YooChun et JunSu en pleine joute verbale, jusqu'à ce que le premier face entendre sa voix suave, comblant les plus jeunes. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne pleurerait pas maintenant. Séchant son visage humide, il ressort sur la pointe des pieds, lorsque son regard est attiré par quelque chose de brillant dans la valise de YooChun. Curieux, il revient sans bruit et attrape l'objet étrange. Son sang se fige dans ses veines, alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre enfin. Dans l'embrasure apparait un YooChun trempé, enroulé dans sa serviette de bain. Son regard va de l'objet au regard horrifié de son ami. Il se contente d'hausser les épaules.

- _**J'ai pas la force YunHo. **_

L'interpellé regarde le revolver qu'il tient entre ses mains. Lui qui voudrait tant les protéger. Comment son ami peut-il penser à de telles extrémités ? Sans se soucier du trouble de son ami, le chanteur entreprend de se sécher méthodiquement. Une discussion, tellement vieille qu'il pensait l'avoir oublié, revient à l'esprit de YunHo.

_"Mais Chun', comment tu peux dire que sans nous, t'es rien ? On est grand, non ?_

_Tu verras le jour où ça nous arrivera Yun', mais je pense pas être capable de faire face. _

_Et pourquoi pas ? On est différent, on peut faire ce que bon nous semble._

_Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre differemment, après tant d'années avec vous. "_

Les yeux noirs du leader se posent sur son ami. Celui-ci entreprend de revêtir un costume très classe, que YunHo se souvient l'avoir vu porter quelques années auparavant. Lorsqu'il était apparu, ses cheveux ondulés retombant sur le col droit de la chemise blanche, le chapeau délicatement posé sur sa masse capillaire et la veste rayée assortie au pantalon de lin, ils avaient tous sifflés d'admiration. Le charismatique chanteur avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, déclarant que c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment aussi sincère et aussi touchant. YunHo ne veut pas comprendre. Ce serait trop douloureux, de comprendre. YooChun se rapproche de lui avec douceur, pour lui prendre l'arme des mains, avec tout autant de tendresse. Comme s'il avait peur que son enfant ne se blesse avec un éclat de verre. Mais l'éclat de cristal est fiché profondément dans le coeur de chacun d'entre eux. Bien sur qu'ils ont mal. Personne ne peut soupçonner l'intensité de tout ce qu'ils ont partagés. Pas même eux, avant ce soir.

- _**Dis Yun' .. Tu voudrais bien me laisser seul un instant s'il-te-plait **__**?**_

Les yeux de YunHo hurlent que non, il ne veut pas. On s'en sortira n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi faut-il que les choses se passent ainsi ? Ils étaient si heureux ... Les yeux de YooChun ne sont qu'une immense voile de douceur. Lui qui a toujours été le plus sensible du groupe. Le premier à ressentir leurs émotions. Il savait, depuis le début. Le coeur du leader se fendille. Il ignore comment l'aider, comment venir à bout d'une décision qui, il le devine à présent, à été prise il y a plusieurs années. Il repense à tout ces souvenirs. Son ami tente un sourire rassurant. Mais il sonne tellement faux que YunHo voudrait le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer.

Et soudain, il comprend. Ce que serait la vie de YooChun s'il le retenait. Un homme qui aura frôlé le ciel du bout des doigts, flirté avec la lune, et qui désormais ne pourrait plus s'en approcher. Il pourrait écrire des chansons, les chanter lui même, devenir mannequin, acteur, PDG d'une grande boite. Reprendre la SM, pourquoi pas. Mais il y aurait toujours ce rouage de cassé. Cette impression de ne plus jamais être entier, d'avoir été divisé en cinq et de n'être plus qu'un cinquième de soi. Ce jour devait arriver, mais ils n'étaient pas préparés. Lentement, il s'approche de YooChun et le sert dans ses bras. Au point qu'il a l'impression d'étouffer, lui aussi. Un sanglot meurt sur ses lèvres, tout contre le cou de son ami. YooChun lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, sachant combien cette décision est dure pour son leader. Les Dong Bang Shin Ki ne sont pas encore mort. Pas encore. Juste encore un peu. Le plus âgé dépose un baiser empli de tendresse et de tristesse sur la joue de son cadet. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, se racontent leur histoire. Leur amitié. Ils étaient plus que des Dieux. Tellement plus que ça, mais personne ne l'a vu. Personne ne saura jamais à quel point ils étaient un.

Alors, à regret, sentant son coeur sur le point de se fendre en cinq part égale, YunHo recule jusqu'à la porte, qu'il franchit en retenant ses sanglots. Il referme la porte, après avoir gravé dans sa mèmoire l'image de YooChun debout, plus beau que jamais, lui souriant doucement. Il referme le chambranle le plus longtemps possible, espérant trouver une solution avant que la porte ne soit close. Mais il ne trouve rien. Alors il s'adosse au mur, et il regarde sans le voir la cloison qui lui fait face. Tout son être est anesthésié.

**BANG**

_***_

JunSu ouvre la porte en hurlant, des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. Dans son dos, YunHo refuse de regarder. Il veut garder cette image de YooChun debout comme étant la dernière de lui. Pas ce corps sans vie qu'il devine pourtant aisément dans son dos. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux, bouleversés, de JaeJoong. Pourront-ils lui pardonner ? Pourront-ils comprendre ce que lui a fini par comprendre, après YooChun, mais trop tard ? Il sent le corps de son meilleur ami se coller à lui et sangloter doucement. Instinctivement, il referme ses bras autour de sa taille et pleure en silence, lui aussi. ChangMin, plus blanc que neige, s'avance également dans la chambre. Il ne peut ignorer le visage serein de son ami. Ni le filet de sang qui s'écoule de sa bouche. YooChun s'est tiré dans le coeur. Parce qu'il était sur de mourir sur le coup. C'est ChangMin qui lui avait dit ça, un soir qu'il regardait un film particulièrement glauque. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme regrette, oh oui comme il regrette. JunSu s'approche en pleurant pour prendre le corps sans vie dans ses bras. Lui voit le trou dans la poitrine de son ami d'une autre façon. Parce que ce geste n'était pas un geste réfléchi, mais un geste venant du coeur. Et il s'en veut tellement de n'avoir pas su lui prendre la main.

La voix de JaeJoong, brisée, rauque, glisse sur eux, achevant de les détruire.

- **En réalité ... On n'est plus rien n'est-ce pas ?**

Les bras de YunHo lui font mal, mais pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait le voir se détacher. Seul le silence lui répond. Un silence tellement pesant qu'ils comprennent tous ce qu'il signifie. Merde YooChun. T'es à peine parti et tu nous manque déjà tellement ...

* * *

Voilà ...

Alors, vu que je me suis donné envie de pleurer toute seule, je vous laisse à vos Reviews.

AcidFlavor.


End file.
